1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security monitoring and in particular to networking in an integrated security network.
2. Description of the Background
Conventional business or residential security systems use trip sensors placed along doors, windows, motion sensors, glass breakage detectors, panic or medic alert buttons, etc. If the system is armed and a sensor is tripped, a signal is sent to the local control panel which may sound and alarm and auto-dial a central monitoring station (CMS). Traditional security systems communicate alarm event information directly to the central monitoring station (CMS) in a variety of ways including radio, cellular and network communications. For example, with a cellular connection made the control panel wirelessly communicates with the CMS private data network by internet protocol (IP). To do this, the CMS maintains a dedicated wireless receiver for each control panel so that alarm messages are received. This inherently compels a one-way communication scheme, control panel-to-receiver to CMS. Moreover, the occurrence of an alarm provides no indication of its cause and so the CMS has no means to distinguish a real intruder from a false alarm. The one-way communication scheme also presents am array of other issues in case of network failure, disablement of the control panel, etc. Just as an example, in conventional security monitoring networks, for the purposes of reducing or eliminating false alarms, alarm control panels are configured to wait for a predetermined period prior to sending an alarm signal to a central station. For example, when entering a premises, a homeowner may have 3 minutes from the opening of the front door to disable the alarm control panel. If the alarm control panel is not disabled within this predetermined time period, the alarm control panel is adapted to send an alarm signal to the central station. However, a problem with such arrangements is that the alarm control panel may be disabled by an intruder prior to being able to send the alarm signal. For example, the home security system may be physically smashed or removed. Conventional arrangements have attempted to address this problem by concealment of the home security componentry. However, concealment does not solve the problem for intruders having knowledge of the security system installation. Furthermore, the home power supply may be disconnected by the intruder prior to the control panel being able to send the alarm signal. Conventional arrangements have attempted to address this problem through utilization of battery backup and the like. However, battery backup systems are not failsafe and may themselves be disconnected by the intruder. Furthermore, the communication interface of the alarm control panel may be disabled wherein, for example, the intruder may disconnect the communication interface of the alarm control panel, utilize cellular jamming devices and the like.
Not only is there one-way communication between the control panel and CMS, but there is also one-way communication between a network operator and the CMS. This creates its own set of limitations. For example, the network operator may wish to send account configuration requests and the like to the CMS but is unable to do so.